


The Doctor's Reward

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	The Doctor's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

The Doctor closed the door on Wilfred and Donna. Another life changed. He closed his eyes and felt the burning in his body he needed two more trips. One was tricky but he had to see them. He needed to know she was happy.  
  
\---  
  
Rose woke up and John wasn’t in bed with her which was odd. He never got up before her. Blinking sleep away Rose pushed the duvet back and got up slipping her feet into her pink fluffy bunny slippers John had gotten her for her birthday. After pulling her robe on Rose stepped from their master bedroom out into the hall way. “John?” she said softly.   
  
But there was no answer. Rose walked down the hall and opened a door only she and John knew that door was there as it had a perception filter on it to hide the precious cargo inside.  
  
Walking to the door she ran her hand across the wood and it hummed at her touch. “He’s not in here then…” Rose whispered as the door opened and she stepped inside.  
  
This TARDIS was red whereas the Doctor’s had been blue. This worlds police public call boxes were red, so she had taken on that form. But in all other aspects she was the same.  
  
Rose walked up the grating to the console and looked at the mug on the console. “So he has been here.” she said picking it up but the cup was cold. “Where is he old girl?”  
  
\---  
  
John had woken in the dark of the night with a pain in his chest, Rose was fast asleep and he was thankful he hadn’t disturbed her as she needed her sleep. So as gently as he could he slipped from the bed and pulled on his jeans and jumper and walked out the room with one last look at Rose who snuffled and pulled the duvet up.  
  
John walked to the room where his TARDIS was, with the help of the piece of coral from the Doctor and the information from Donna it had taken less than a year to grow her. She was a fully functional TARDIS, Rose and himself had been on a few trips and had had fun. But now the pain in his chest was worrying him.  
  
He headed straight to the med lab and took a scan of himself and it would take a few moments so he went to make a cup of tea. He walked back into the med lab with his tea and looked at the scan. “Oh…oh no.” he said as he headed to the console room.  
  
John then placed his cup on the side of the console and looked at the calculations. “No…please not now.” he felt the tears fall as he ran from the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor moved the TARDIS into the vortex and set the scan in motion. “Come on old girl this is the only time I can so this.” he then headed to the med lab. He grabbed at this liquid that liquid some packets of things and dumped them on the side. He pulled his glasses on as he took out a huge bowl and poured all the liquids in, then two of the packets then started to mix it up. He didn’t have long. He had to stop what was going to happen. He had saved Martha from dying at the hands of the Sontaran,   
  
He had saw that Martha and Mickey had been killed in action and knew he had to stop it; Martha’s timeline had been in flux so he changed that small point as Mickey and Martha’s daughter was destined to be a saviour of worlds.  
  
The Doctor then smiled as he remembered saving Luke, the child created by the Bane but had become so much and he had saw his death that day and how it had destroyed Sarah and that could never happen. He still remembered his last words to Sarah.  
  


_“Don’t forget me Sarah.”_

_“No one’s ever going to forget you.” Sarah had said back._

  
  
So he had stepped in and saved Luke so that Luke, Rani, Clyde and a new face who would arrive soon would continue on the work Sarah Jane did. But he had owed her a goodbye.  
  
With a deep breath he took three vials and filled them with the liquid and walked over to the machine to mix them properly. As he stood and watched the machine spin he thought back to Jack.  
  
Jack had been through so much, losing Ianto and then having to sacrifice his grandson. He hadn’t been able to step in. The 456 had been a fixed point in time and had to happen. But the least he could do was give Jack something back, a nod that he knew he had to do what he did and that he didn’t judge him for it. So he had found Jack in a bar and saw Midshipman Frame there too so he just handed the note over and kept his distance.  
  
The Doctor knew Alonso and Jack wouldn’t last long but it would give Jack back his confidence as Jack would be needed soon, as something was coming and soon there would be 2 immortal men on earth.   
  
The Doctor then folded his arms and then picked up the three vials and placed them into a syringe gun and put that into the inside pocket of his coat and headed to the library as the TARDIS would tell him when she had found what he had asked to look for.  
  
Sitting down he picked up a book. “A journal of impossible things.” he felt the part of him that loved the woman the book was about inside him, it never went neither had the look Joan had given him when he had last saw her. But he had to know if she had been happy. So when Verity had said she had the part of him inside that was John Smith had stopped hurting. Place the book down The Doctor stood up as the lights flashed and that was what he had been waiting for.  
  
He almost ran to the console room as he ran around flicking and pressing this and that as he looked into the monitor. He pulled his glasses off and placed them back in his pocket as he saw the phone on the console and then the last time Donna had been in here. He had to wipe her mind to save her. He had then saw her timeline when he had been with Wilf and knew how hard they would have it and Donna and her family deserved what he had given them. He smiled as he pulled the hand brake off and said one word just one.  
  
“Allons-y.”  
  
\---  
  
John had pulled his boots on and his thick blue overcoat as he looked at his sonic and headed outside to meet the visitor.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor patted the inside of his coat as he watched the big explosion happen and he rode the wave, he would have a matter of hours to do what he needed to do. So he held on tight as the TARDIS landed with a hard thump and he looked up as the door opened.  
  
“What in the name of Rassilon are you doing back here?” John yelled.  
  
“Nice to see you two, shut the door.”   
  
John snapped his fingers. “So tell me why you are here?”  
  
“To save you.” The Doctor said slipping his hand inside his coat.  
  
“You can’t save me Doctor.”  
  
“I can.”  
  
“You and I both know I was destined to die before Rose.”  
  
“Not this early, it’s not going to happen John. You and Rose are meant for so much more, more than I could ever give her. Please John let me do this.” The Doctor said as he felt a pain.  
  
“What’s wrong?” John asked as he went to the Doctor.  
  
“Nothing…everything.” he replied.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“I don’t have the time…I can show you.” The Doctor said.  
  
John gave a nod of his head.  
  
The Doctor pressed his fingers to John’s temples and showed him all that had happened since he had left them both on Bad Wolf Bay.  
  
John gasped as he saw all that had happened and in return he showed the Doctor his life.  
  
After a few moments The Doctor stepped back. “You…she…you have to let me save you John.”  
  
“But it’s not meant…”   
  
The Doctor gave him a look. “It is…John you don’t see things like I do…you see glimpses…you can’t see your own timeline. I can’t see my own but I see everyone else’s. You can’t die; it sets off a chain of death and destruction. Please I am begging you live.”  
  
John just nodded.  
  
The Doctor took the syringe.   
  
“Go to her…have one moment with her Doctor…I owe you that much.” John said stopping the Doctor.  
  
“You would let me…”  
  
“Your reward. She won’t know it’s not me; you only have one heart working and not much time. Now do it. For me.” John looked up at him.  
  
The Doctor just nodded and then depressed the syringe into his neck.  
  
“Thank you.” John said as he slumped into the Doctor’s arms.  
  
The Doctor looked down at what John had on and then after laying John on one of the med bay beds he went and got changed.  
  
\---  
  
Rose walked out of the TARDIS and out of the room and there he stood. “John where have you been?” Rose ran to him and hugged him.  
  
The Doctor wrapped his arms around her tight holding her to him taking in the smell he had missed but never forgot.  
  
Rose felt John holding her tight. “What’s wrong?” Rose looked up at him.  
  
The Doctor looked down. “Bad dream.” he whispered.  
  
“Again, you have had those for the past couple of nights you normally wake me.”  
  
The Doctor cupped her face. “You looked too beautiful to wake.”  
  
Rose looked into his eyes there was something different about them. “Tell me about it.” Rose closed her eyes.  
  
“I don’t want to. I just want to hold you.” The Doctor said as he knew if he opened up he would tell her who he really was.  
  
Rose took his hand. “Let’s go to bed…let me help you forget.” Rose then pulled his face down for a kiss.  
  
The Doctor almost pushed her away but John had told him to have one moment with her and he realised the gift he had been given. So he deepened the kiss.  
  
Rose had her hands in his hair as their tongues danced their own dance. Pressing herself as close to him as she could get she let out a moan as the desire for her husband flooded her body.  
  
The Doctor moved his hands to cup her bum in his hands pulling her closer to him.  
  
Rose broke the very passionate kiss and took his hand and led him to their room.  
  
\---  
  
Rose took her robe off and dropped it to the floor. She smiled biting her lip a little as she stood there naked but her bunny slippers.  
  
“So cute.” The Doctor said with a big smile as he pulled his t-shirt off and took in the beauty and curves of Rose, he had dreamt of this so many times but had stopped himself but now…now he could have the one thing he wanted in the whole of time and space. The woman he loved…  
  
Rose saw the look in his eyes. “Hey…am here.” she took a step forward.  
  
“I just feel like I haven’t seen you in ages. The dream…it was bad.” he moved his hands down her arms.  
  
Rose looked at him harder. “Well let’s banish it…” Rose moved her hands to his belt and undid it and moved him towards the bed. Pulling his jeans down she pushed him so he landed back on the bed sitting down. Rose took his chucks off and placed them down and then pulled his jeans off. He had gone commando, something he didn’t normally do when he wore jeans.  
  
The Doctor looked down at Rose on her knees in front of him as they were both naked.  
  
Rose looked up at John and smiled as she kissed his thighs heading up to his member she licked at the tip.  
  
The Doctor fell back onto the bed, it felt wrong that Rose thought she was seducing her husband and not him but he pushed those thoughts away as he relished in the feel of her tongue on him.  
  
Rose smiled as she saw John relax on the bed he always loved when she started at the bottom. Swirling her tongue around his tip she reached under and teased his balls with her fingers as she took his hard c*ck deep in her mouth.  
  
The Doctor arched up as he felt her hot warm mouth encase him, he let a groan out.  
  
Rose pumped him in her mouth a few times.  
  
“Rose…god Rose…stop.” The Doctor begged he felt the burning inside he didn’t have much longer and he wanted her now.  
  
Rose broke off and stood up. “Move up then.”   
  
The Doctor moved back on the bed and lay on the pillows.  
  
Rose kissed up his body and bite gently on his nipples as she arrived at his lips.  
  
The Doctor was harder than he had been in years a lot of years since he had been touched like this. He pulled Rose to him for a punishing kiss as the love and want he had for her pushed away anything else in his mind and just felt Rose.  
  
Rose moaned into the kiss as she felt how hard John was and how close to her core he was, she was hot and wet already for him she always was so she manoeuvred herself over him and sank down onto him never breaking the kiss.  
  
The Doctor bucked up into her as Rose sank onto him and he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.  
  
Rose lost herself in making love to John, moving her hand into her hair as she rocked on him moaning and looking into his eyes.  
  
The Doctor moved his hands to cup her breasts as he met her movements and then he saw the love Rose had for John shining back at him and he knew this had to stop. So he moved a hand down to where they were joined and rubbed at her nub as she rode him hard.  
  
Rose saw a change in his eyes and then it hit her…just as it did so did her orgasm and she screamed out to the high heavens as she did.  
  
Feeling Rose clamp on him the Doctor moaned out almost at the same time as he came hard and high into her.  
  
Rose fell onto his chest panting as she felt him fall from her sex. “I love you.” she said as she felt the tears in her eyes.  
  
The Doctor took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he finally said the words he had wanted to utter so many times. “I love you too Rose.”  
  
Rose moved to lie next to him and curled into him. “Thank you.” she whispered.  
  
The Doctor looked down at Rose lying next to him. “Your Welcome Rose Tyler.”  
  
Rose looked up at him and now she knew for sure, she hadn’t been Rose Tyler for 3 years. She cupped his face she felt his heart thumping in his chest, and then she placed her hand on his chest. ‘Only one.’ she thought and then looked into his eyes. “You’re saying goodbye.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose. “Yes.”  
  
“How…why now?” she asked.  
  
“Only time I can. I had to sort out some things for you both.” he whispered as he knew now that Rose knew it was him.  
  
“Don’t tell me what…just tell me John is ok.”  
  
“He is fine, never better just sleeping and he gave his blessing.”   
  
“Ahhh, how long do we have?” Rose blinked back the tears.  
  
“I have to go…got one more thing to do.”  
  
“Am I ever gonna see you again?” Rose asked the words like she had the first time she had been left on this world.  
  
“It’s the last time you will see me as this form but never say never ever I got to see you again.” he brushed her hair back.  
  
“Yeah you did. Thank you Doctor, for all you have done. Now go be amazing. Go run and save the universe….all of them.” Rose touched his face. “…my Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor gave a small sad smile and kissed her softly and then he placed his hand on her the small swell on her tummy. “Congratulations…you will make the best mum.”  
  
Rose placed her hand on his. “Is this why you came?”  
  
“No…I came to save John.”  
  
“Save him why?”  
  
“He was dying Rose, he had gotten a disease and….well lets just say I have been changing a couple of things that needed to be changed. John is fine now…I boosted his immune system.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“You…thank you so much.” Rose hugged him.  
  
“No thank you Rose.” The Doctor hugged her tight. “You saved me the day I took your hand and said Run.”  
  
Rose looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes. “Go…you need to go now. I won’t ever forget you Doctor. You were my first one True Love who split himself in two for me so I could be loved and love him back. Carry on for me…for us. When it gets hard and things seem like it’s the end. Remember…sometimes the end of things is the beginning of something else.”  
  
“Wise words Miss Tyler.” The Doctor said as he moved from the bed and dressed.  
  
“Just tell John to come back to bed please…he knows I can’t sleep unless he is with me.” Rose pulled the duvet up.  
  
“Will do. Goodbye Rose Tyler.”   
  
“That would be Rose Noble Doctor.”  
  
“Ah…good name.” he winked and smiled at her as he walked out of the room and headed back to the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
Rose woke wrapped around John feeling his warmth. She had thanked him twice last night for the gift she had given the Doctor.   
  
John looked up at Rose. “Morning my Rose.”  
  
“Morning…I just had an idea for a name for the baby.”  
  
John arched his eyebrow. The TARDIS had told them the sex of the baby and they had fought over names ever since. “I don’t want to argue this time in the morning.”  
  
“I think we should call him Thete John Sigma Noble.”  
  
John looked at her.  
  
“After his Dad and The Doctor and the woman who saved the universe.” Rose smiled.  
  
“You know what Mrs Noble…I totally agree with you.” John said as he kissed her.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor took his TARDIS back to his universe after waking John and leaving him with a hug. The Doctor then looked at where he had landed. He had saw Rose at her happiest in love and pregnant but now he wanted to look on Rose as he had first saw her all those years ago.   
  
He walked down to the doors as a wave of pain hit him. “Five minutes…please.” he begged as he opened the door and stepped out into the snow and looked up at the Powell Estate and then he walked across to where this version of him had stood just after he crashed the TARDIS.   
  
The Doctor stood in the shadows as he heard their voices…  
  
 ****

_**The End.** _


End file.
